


Small Beginnings

by justamikabirb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamikabirb/pseuds/justamikabirb
Summary: A stranger appears at the doorstep of Odin and Frigga with a single request and small girl in tow
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I figured before I start going off on different drabbles and series involving her that I should explain how exactly Sigyn arrived in Asgard (in my headcanon at least). I couldn't find much information about Sigyn before she married Loki in Norse myth, but it is indicated that she is from an older form of Germanic paganism so I was like 'oh hey why not make her an outsider coming in.' And now here we are

It was not uncommon for outsiders of Asgard to come and visit, more often than not for an audience with the All-Father, Odin, and the Wisest in All of Asgard, Frigga. Beings from all the Nine Realms and beyond have come and gone, some for simple reasons and others for reasons more vain. However, the request brought upon not only to Odin, but to Frigga, on this day was far from common. A black man with a stocky build and bald head, but a full black beard appeared in their court. His skin was tough and scarred from years of battle, bags framing underneath his eyes as many nights of restless sleep have come to pass. His armor seemed to be a reflection of the man himself, sturdy and well-maintained, but scratched and dented, bits of tunic that peeked out were torn. It was quite obvious the man had been through many things throughout his life, and quite possibly more in the past weeks than most could imagine.

With him, a child not much older than the King and Queen’s own. She shared in her father’s complexion, slightly lighter, with curly black hair framing full cheeks. It was braided in multiple ways that all seemed to gather at the back and neatly tied with a leather ribbon of some sort. Her eyes reminded Frigga of a doe; big and brown, unsure of her surroundings and the future to come. It was hard for the Queen to take her attention away from the girl curled around her father’s leg. Upon basic inspection, the two easily looked Asgaridan, But Frigga could tell they were not of this realm. The markings and shapes of the man’s armor and the simple dress of the child were not of any of the Nine Realms. Frigga’s intuition was confirmed when the stranger spoke, his voice deep and bellowing through the chamber.

“I am from a land far from here. I come asking for a favor.” He sees Odin shifting on his throne and holds up a hand. “I understand it is disrespectful to ask for what I require upon first meeting. I also understand if you do not grant me it. But if not for me, then for the child.” The man gestures to the girl clinging to his slacks. “Our homeland is fraught by war and famine. The girl’s mother has…” A momentary pause as he clears his throat to prevent it from wavering. “Her mother has passed. And… I worry that I may not be enough to keep my daughter safe.”

Odin looks between the stranger and the child, stroking his beard for a moment before speaking up. “So what you seek is sanctuary for the girl,” he states, eliciting a solemn nod. The girl fidgets with the hem of her apron with one hand as she stares at the one-eyed man, quickly looking away when he meets her gaze.

“May I see her?” Frigga inquired, voice and posture soft. The man stiffens before slowly nodding and kneeling next to his daughter. He says something to her in another tongue, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before ushering her towards Frigga. Frigga meets the girl halfway and kneels herself so she could be eye level. Looking into those doe eyes, she smiled and held the tiny hands in her own. “What is your name, darling?”

“S-Sigyn…,” she muttered, hands calming in Frigga’s grasp.

“That is an absolutely beautiful name.”

Sigyn muttered a small ‘thank you’ from her breath before hiding her face in embarrassment. Not quite what Frigga wanted. But wait. An idea. She released the child’s hands and leaned back a bit, moving her hands in a sort of incantation before summoning golden butterflies that flew around Sigyn. She went through a multitude of emotions at once, fear then surprise then curiosity before finally landing on joy as giggles echoed throughout. At the sight of Sigyn’s joy, her father seemed to sigh with a tired smile on his face. It must’ve been awhile since he last heard her laugh like that. It would have disheartened anyone, the sight of a father at the end of a rope and still looking for a future for his only child. True, it did sadden Frigga, but it also filled her with a sort of determination. That no matter what, she would Sigyn happy and thriving for the sake of her father. She could only hope someone would do the same for her own boys if ever such an incident occurred.

“Your daughter will be safe with us, good sir,” Frigga spoke with a smile, standing back up and walking towards the man. The man stood dumbstruck, and apparently Odin likewise as the two shared a glance behind Frigga’s back. “I would be more than delighted to watch over Sigyn. You have my word.” She placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and a warm glow emanated off of him. He met her gaze and, in his eyes, she could see his mind racing as he tried to level himself. And she could feel it as well, his fears and doubts, his knowing that the future held no hopes of him coming back for his daughter. But there was one emotion that overshadowed all others, gratitude. All Frigga did was nod in understanding and the stranger nodded back. She turned and walked back to the throne, looking at a still shocked Odin. Sigyn ran back to her father and he knelt to meet her. Again, they spoke in their native tongue, possibly him explaining to her what was to happen. All the two could do was hold back their tears as she tightly hugged her father.

He stood back up, looking at Frigga. “Thank you… for everything.”

And with that, a final kiss, he walked away and as he left, so too did Sigyn’s any remaining connection to her homeland. A small clap made Sigyn’s head spin quickly at Frigga, who looked at her warmly.

“Now,” she said. “You must’ve traveled a far distance and quite hungry. Ragna and Runa here will take you to the kitchen and make you whatever it is you would like.”

Sigyn played with her dress some more before finally speaking up. “Will… you come and eat with me?”

Soft awws’ came from the two handmaidens, instantly smitten with the small child. Frigga smiled widely before kneeling down and holding her hands once more. “I have to speak with the All-Father first about your arrangements here. But, if we finish quickly, then I will hurry myself to catch you before it is all over.” A quick ‘boop’ of her nose, Sigyn was swept up and away by the handmaidens. The chatter died and soon left the couple alone in silence.

“Why did you accept?” Odin looked not angry, more so irritated and somewhat confused. Yes, Frigga was the more benevolent of the two, but that did not mean she was naïve in her decisions.

“Must I explain myself?” she exasperated. Odin’s silence was enough of an answer. “That man was not going to survive whatever had befallen their lands. He was stoic, but he was scared. Not for himself, however, it seems he accepted his fate long ago. He feared for the girl and her chances of surviving without him or her mother. If we were in a similar situation, I would only hope that someone would grant us the same kindness towards our children.”

“Where do you suggest we keep her then?”

“With my maidens. This is not the first time they’ve had to care for a child. Besides, they seem quite enamored with her already.”

Odin chuckled as he stepped towards Frigga and held her hand. “She does have that sort of charm about her doesn’t she? She reminds me a bit of you.” 

A smile, a twinkle in their eyes, the couple kissed before Frigga left to join their new charge with a little float in her step. The idea of having another small body running around the castle made her heart flutter. Much of a terror as they can be at times, Thor and Loki were Frigga’s precious stars. She wished she could preserve that twinkle of youth for them. Bottle it up and save it for those trying times when growing up seems impossible and possibly unbearable. Asgardians lived for a long time and as such, depending on who you asked, living could become a chore. It seemed only in their youth did life have meaning and purpose before being crushed by growing expectations. After what seemed like hours of pondering, Frigga finally made it to the handmaidens’ quarters, a soft knock to acknowledge her presence before walking into the space. In there, Ragna and Runa were showing a number of tomes to a highly inquisitive Sigyn, eyes bright and dazzling. Before Frigga even knew it, Sigyn spun around to meet her and ran up.

“There’s so many books here! I didn’t know it was possible!” Sigyn said practically jumping up and down in excitement. Frigga couldn’t help but chuckle at this new bundle of energy that was such a stark contrast from only moments ago.

“Do you enjoy reading?”

Sigyn nodded enthusiastically. “We didn’t have this many books back home, but father used to tell me all sorts of stories too! Mother enjoyed reading too.” She said the last part somewhat sadly, trying to keep a smile as the reality of everything started to sink in.

Frigga walked over to a couch and patted next to her, Sigyn placing herself there. “You have been through quite a lot, haven’t you?” she asked, tucking hair behind Sigyn’s ear. The girl only nodded slowly, not making eye contact anymore. “You are quite strong for someone so young, unfortunately so. However, we will make sure you enjoy every moment here. We will read as many stories and play as many games as you wish until your cheeks and stomach hurt from laughter.”

“As many stories?” The small voice seemed to perk up, causing Frigga to smile softly.

“As many stories as your heart desires, my child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only 1,000+ words RIP but like the title says, small beginnings. Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!


End file.
